Last year we began to create x-ray lens out of polymer material with a novel sub-micrometer 3D printing technology that is available at the University of Maryland Department of Mechanical Engineering. This effort produced miniature lenses capable of focusing hard x-rays and providing highly magnified images using conventional compact x-ray sources. They also serve as benchmarks for the core optical elements of x-ray wave imaging. The miniature hard x-ray lenses are the first in the world. The results inspired us to explore x-ray wave imaging with microscopic resolution using such optics.